


Red Lipstick

by Illeana



Series: Labels Be Damned [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Fic within a Fic, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took solace in the fact that if he had to be punished, then so did Kwon Jiyong.</p><p>Though Jungkook wasn’t sure what he considered the actual punishment to be: being stuck in unfamiliar territory with no way to contact the outside world (or way of entertaining himself for that matter) or staying in the space with what was sure to be an insufferable Jiyong for another 6 days.</p><p>He really wished they’d met on better terms.</p><p>Because he’d like nothing better than to put his cock between Jiyong’s utterly fuckable lips.</p><p>At least maybe then that mouth of his would be put to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> So, folks, this is the starting inspirtation of my Labels Be Damned series and I know many people expressed an interest in a Jiyong/Jungkook story.
> 
> I thought it needed to be told and somehow it morphed into that sexy Kookie is a top...kind of...thing.
> 
> Don't judge me too harshly. Who can resist that kid?
> 
> I feel like he only plays innocent, which is exactly how I've written him here. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!

 

Jungkook’s fingers plunked as lightly as possible at the keys, the darkness of the unfamiliar surroundings making him relatively uneasy but no less anxious to complete the task at hand. The glow of his cell phone screen still made for an eerie feel as he took stock of his hit count and smiled.

5 thousand hits and counting.

Damn, he was good.

He delved into his story, a short drabble slowly evolving into a steamy mixture of sex and angst.

Yeah, that’s right.

He wrote smut fanfiction.

Anonymously. Over the internet.

No one had to know Jeon Jungkook was the author, weaving his own twisty knot of desire, frustration, and above all curiosity.

People thought he was an innocent and Jungkook merely scoffed at the thought.

He was a lot less virtuous than people thought.

How else did he get the material for his stories?

To be honest he hadn’t acted out half of what he’d written but he figured that having such thoughts in the first place redeemed enough for MOST of his readers.

Well, all of them actually, except one…

**WoosYourBaby:**

_You realize this is trash right? In what setting would Kwon Jiyong ever utter the word ‘Daddy’ to anyone? Does he honestly look or sound the type to allow for that type of blasphemy? I mean the man is clearly the dominant in this situation. And a pissfic? Like really? Ew._

Jungkook grumbled at the commentary his biggest critic left behind in his wake, working to type out a scathing reply as he walked into the well-lit hall dangling at the end of the stage as the various groups of idols filed out of the music program studio after an award show filming.

When a rather solid form smacked his shoulder smartly, forcing his phone to clatter to the floor, he cursed. He bent down to reach out to collect the shattered smart phone, his displeasure at the discovery quickly inciting his rather hot temper. Only to grow further hot headed when his fingers were tread on. His long tan digits ground into the floor against the biting bits of loose glass from his shattered screen.

It was excruciating. So, he did the only thing his short fused allowed for, he sank teeth into the sensitive skin behind the knee of his offender, the only area he could strike at given his fingers still lay beneath the other’s foot.

Jiyong gave a cry when he felt something biting at his knee. He looked down to see it was more of a someone than a something, and hauled the young boy upward.

“WHAT THE HELL?” He screeched, reaching to run a hand down to his newly acquired injury.

The boy’s face registered a sudden look of recognition once his eyes had momentarily stopped spitting fire.

“J-J-Jiyong-ssi.” The boy stammered, his bunny like teeth and swoopy black hair framed tan skin and kohl lined eyes that Jiyong was forced to admire despite the situation. It was those damn teeth that were the culprit.

“Oh great. I’m glad you’re in your right mind. So, when I sue you for intentional bodily harm, it will come as no surprise.” Jiyong bit, the bite would surely turn into a bruise he though as he rubbed at the tender flesh.

At this the black haired boy’s face morphed into something Jiyong could only akin to barely disguised fury.

“Excuse me? Sue me? For intentional bodily harm?” the boy spat incredulously.

Jiyong moved to toward the exit steadily, intent on following through with the threat (in the safety of his own car) as he heard the scuffle of heavy footfalls echoing behind him.

He’d made it to the lobby, only a few bystanders having gathered before he felt a hand at his shoulder whipping him around.

“You intend to sue me when you did THIS?” the boy waved a broken smart phone screen in his face.

Jiyong merely rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Maybe you should learn to keep an eye on your surroundings instead of being having your eyes glued to your cell phone.” Jiyong cocked his head sideways as he smirked, admiring the way the spider web like cracks caught at the light. “Or at least learn to keep a better grip on things.”

He dismissed the boy once again, when he heard the toothy kid call out to him once more. Fans were starting to gather, snapping pictures now and this kid was getting on his last damn nerve.

And the last thing he wanted or needed was to be caught loosing his irritation on a rookie kid like the one before him.

Even if the kid did need to be taken down a peg judging by the fire practically shooting out of his eyes.

The black haired boy held up his right hand, waggling the fingers and wincing a bit as stark red streaks of blood rolled down to his wrist.

“Still think you’ll win that law suit, Jiyong-ssi?”

Jiyong wanted to smack the little bastard’s triumphant smile right off his face.

People were drawing nearer as they caught whiff of the tension between Jiyong and the younger boy before him.

He glanced around, antsy.

This was not the time or place to settle things.

And the kid had just alerted a pack lions to fresh meat.

So he did the only thing he could do.

“Car.” He barked to a man, some faceless staff member, beside him.

He grabbed the rookie’s wrist and dragged him along, doing his best to shield the injury.

When they reached the outside he shoved the boy inside the car rather unceremoniously before speeding off in the direction of Jiyong’s apartment.

 

Jungkook sat awkwardly, perched on the edge of Jiyong’s pristine white sofa.

Hilarious that he’d been a fanboy of the same man all but an hour ago, wasn't it?

He never did well with the divas of the K-pop world. It rankled the man he’d idolized for so long was slowly turning out to be the biggest damn diva he’d ever had the displeasure of meeting.

If the way he sat, one long lean limb crossed over the other and the obnoxious designer shades still hovering over his eyes, were of any indication, Jungkook was screwed.

Jungkook snorted to himself.

They may be bitchy but they sure were beautiful, weren’t they?

_Why is it all the pretty ones are like that?_ Jungkook mused.

He studied the face of the man who’d just abducted to him while one of his hired help worked to pick the shards of embedded smart phone glass out of his accosted hand.

He winced and swore he saw Jiyong smirk at his reaction.

Bastard probably found some sick pleasure at the idea.

Jungkook would berate him but he found himself momentarily distracted at the thought of a sadist Jiyong.

_Now that would be one hell of a reversed stereotype fanfiction_ , he thought, already running through scenarios in his head.

The man and finished bandaging his hands by the time he had pulled himself out of his reverie, his eyes landing on Jiyong’s face as he waved away Jungkook’s makeshift nurse without a word, lips drawn up in a sneer reserved just for Jungkook.

The man was more charismatic in person than in pictures as he sat there, his maroon colored hair falling deftly in a center part over his eyes.

“What?” Jungkook grumbled, unable to stand any further silence.

Jiyong sighed, taking off his sunglasses and folding them diligently before setting them on the table, only then returning his attention to Jungkook.

Like he was teaching him patience.

....Or his place.

Really the message could have been either one, but Jungkook couldn’t make heads or tails of the man before him.

Never could.

Perhaps that’s why he’d been so fascinated with him in the first place.

Everything about him felt so….fluid.

“Seems you are quite the strategist.” Jiyong sighed, sounding quite resigned as he spoke to Jungkook.

As if speaking to him were a chore.

Jungkook really hated people with personalities like this.

Because he liked nothing better than to kick their pedestals out from under them.

His innocent looking face made it easy enough to accomplish.

Usually.

But when had Kwon Jiyong ever been considered the usual?

So he settled for a little sarcasm, without fear of rebuttal.

“Meaning?”

“Waving that bloody mess about for any and all to capture on film…” Jiyong clarified, picking at his nails before leveling Jungkook with a smirk. “Brilliant.”

Jungkook clenched his teeth, tongue tracing the gum line as he struggled to keep his composure.

“My sincerest condolences for the death of your cell phone. I do hope you get another soon so you’re not so…inconvenienced. The next week or so ought to be quite distressing with no entertainment.”

“Inconvenienced?” Jungkook asked in confusion, his vocabulary was well rounded, but the words seemed to hinting at something only Jiyong could comprehend.

Jiyong raised himself from his lounging position to gather his sunglasses.

“Well, I don’t know about you but being cooped up in this apartment for a week without any way to contact my company or friends would cause mass chaos. Not only from a business stand point but from a sanity stand point as well—“Jiyong murmured all banal as if he hadn’t just informed Jungkook that he was essentially a hostage.

“A week? You intend to keep me HERE? For a WEEK? Not gonna happen.” Jungkook snorted his disbelief, scrambling to move from the sofa.

Jiyong was quicker than he gave the older man credit for, forcing Jungkook back onto the sofa with a shove, lips pulled into a tight line of discontent.

“Trust me when I say I don’t think either of us will find the situation ideal. But you already landed us in a shit storm, so you’re just gonna have to deal.”

Jiyong was shoving his phone in Jungkook’s face. An article had been pulled up from one of the familiar gossip rags, picture included, reading:

G-DRAGON AND JUNGKOOK: BLOODY BATTLE OF THE BANDS?!

Well, kudos to the creative person who found a rather genius use of alliteration.

“There are more where this came from and until this dies down, our respective companies figuring how best to handle this, you are going nowhere.” Jiyong hissed, as if this were some form of punishment befitting Jungkook’s ‘crime’.

“Nor are you, I take it.” Jungkook grumbled but forced out a grin.

Kookie took solace in the fact that if he had to be punished, then so did Kwon-fucking-Jiyong.

Though Jungkook wasn’t sure what he considered the actual punishment to be: being stuck in unfamiliar territory with no way to contact the outside world or staying in the space with what was sure to be an insufferable Jiyong for another 6 days.

He really wished they’d met on better terms.

Because he’d like nothing better than to put his cock between Jiyong’s utterly fuckable lips.

At least maybe then that mouth of his would be put to good use.

And so, when Jiyong wordlessly stalked out of the room a few moments later, he couldn’t help but grin. For real this time.


	2. Gladly

Jiyong shrugged out of the navy blue blazer he’d donned for the day, balling it up and tossing it ruthlessly against the wall resulting in a loud thump.

Not nearly as satisfying as he wanted it to be.

He seethed at the idea of having to play host that mouthy little bastard in his living room.

Although, honestly it hadn’t been the kid’s fault entirely. His temper had been high that day to begin with.

His band was growing close to being past their peak, despite their long ass reign at the top of the music charts for their more recent albums.

It’s not that they couldn’t produce quality music and deliver one of hell of a performance, it’s just that the competition was growing stiffer with every rookie group that debuted and the constant onslaught of touring and deadlines was getting more and more irritating.

It was at the point that he could feel not only himself, but each of his members, chomping at the bit to free themselves of the confines of the group YG had thrown together.

They had all grown, both professionally and personally, and it felt like the longer they stuck together the lesser the chance that solo debuts in their field of choice were going to be successful.

Money was no longer an issue if he were to be honest. For any of them.

It was simply time.

They just had to wait until the contract ran out and simply….not renew it.

Yet regardless of the spotlight each of them held and his solo career being the most prominent out of all of them he felt rather…..empty.

He chocked it up to being the end of an era, though he refused to let it be the end of their friendships when the time did come.

He also refused to let any rookie group steal their throne before their time had come.

_Fucking Bangtan._

He cursed inwardly.

The seven member rookie boy group was steadily rising up the ranks. BigBang certainly had much bigger competition with the likes of Exo and SHINee in the mix, but no group was more annoying that this particular bunch.

He’d spent a lot of time on social media lately. Enough to see that the group had stolen the name of his and TOP’s title track two months before their debut of ‘Zutter’.

And then….there was that toothy raven-haired fuckboy he was being forced to co-habitate with.

The one who was a self-proclaimed fan-boy. As much as Jiyong wanted to, he couldn’t find fault with the boy’s taste.

He knew the kid’s name. Jeon Jungkook.

He’d watched the kid morph from jailbait to sexy as fuck.

He was still untouchable.

Especially with that nasty ass attitude of his.

It made Jiyong want to choke the life out of the kid.

He swallowed hard as he thought of the idea.

That long, tanned column of neck.

How he’d like to see it marred with pretty blue and purple splotches.

How he’d like to press his fingers against his windpipe.

Watch his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he struggled against him.

Watch his eyes start to bulge and veins strain.

Very kissable bulging veins...

_No, no, no. NO._

He hadn’t meant to elaborate on this.

He wasn’t going to go there with a _child_.

Still the stubborn idea refused to leave his head.

Jiyong gritted his teeth in frustration before heading towards his shower.

 

Jungkook looked around the living room for some time before deciding that Jiyong was unlikely to return to aid him…in well…anything.

So, he ambled throughout the sprawling house on his own, opening doors at random, hoping to find a spare room or at least some spare blankets he could make himself comfortable in.

Turns out there were several spare rooms. He’d made his way through at least four of them before his hand landed on the doorknob of the fourth. He just managed to twist it when—

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jiyong’s voice sounded in a shrill voice.

Jungkook’s hand froze on the metal knob in his hand, door cracked open. Through the crack he could see Jiyong’s nearly naked form stomping towards him and he immediately let go of the handle backing away from the door, hands up in surrender.

“Just….exploring the place.” He said in defense, sending his best innocent bunny smile to the very angry, very WET Jiyong, hoping to employ some of that aegyo bullshit everyone always claimed he was so good at. Jiyong merely blinked at him in annoyance before his bitch face returned.

“Do.Not.Touch.My.Things. Got it?” Jiyong growled, punctuating each line before slamming the door abruptly in Jungkook’s face, causing him to flinch (much to his distaste).

Jungkook sighed in resignation, turning the handle on a guest room he’d seen earlier that seemed to fit his tastes and collapsing on the bed.

This was surely going to be the longest week of his life.

 

*

 

It took two days of ignoring one another before Jungkook decided enough was enough. He was bored. He had no way of updating his stories.

He needed to find something to entertain him and the only form of general excitement seemed to come in one Kwon Jiyong.

At this point he’d be willing to incite the irritation of the elder if only to provide some break of the monotony that had been the 48 hours.

It was early in the morning but Jiyong was already awake, as Jungkook could hear the shower running in the on suite as he crept into the elder’s room.

He needed to message one of his bandmates and inform them of his need for a new phone.

He was dying slowly here.

He quickly tapped out a group message to his bandmates and their manager, praying his virtually desperate pleas would be answered post haste.

After clicking send, Jungkook paused to monitor the sounds of the shower, the gentle pitter patter of water still falling.

Just a quick check on his hit count and –

Suddenly his body was steamrolled by something very solid and very WET.

He dragged his eyes up, knowing what he’d find there.

Or rather WHO.

And tried his best not to be pleased when he came face to face with a very slick, very naked Kwon Jiyong.

The elder had his arms pinned above his head against the headboard of his bed, straddling Jungkook in a rather undignified manner, the laptop that Jungkook had commandeered falling to the way side.

“I thought I told you not to touch my things.” Jiyong hissed, eyes dark.

Jungkook’s jaw tensed as he bucked his hips upwards trying to unseat Jiyong, frustrating himself further when the elder simply stayed put, a smug smirk on his face.

Oh, how he wanted to do just about anything to wipe that smirk off his face.

“You left me no choice. I was bored out my skull. It’s not my fault you’re duller than dishwater.” Jungkook whined.

“Cut the crap, Jungkook. Your innocent bullshit won’t work on me.” Jiyong grumbled, sighing upwards to the heavens, as if bored with Jungkook’s antics.

Their eyes caught for a moment and Jiyong’s breath hitched, the sound making Jungkook want to hear more of it.

A sentiment way too fucking awkward to explore considering the man was naked and planted on top of him.

Jungkook squirmed beneath him and Jiyong felt himself growing hard at the movements, which made him released the boy quicker than if he’d been lit on fire.

What the fuck?

He wasn’t supposed to be turned on by the kid.

Jungkook’s face contorted in a violent scrunch when Jiyong had finally tore his body from his.

He was unsure if he wanted to punch the man for over powering him (because that was fucking embarrassing) or for the massive bulge now tenting in his pants.

“Get out.” Jiyong said shortly, his back turned to Jungkook, something the younger boy was grateful for at the moment.

Anything to hide his massive, unwanted erection.

“Gladly.” Jungkook growled as he stalked out of the room.

Please, dear _God_ , let this week fly by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I love that everyone is enjoying my not-so-innocent- Kookie.
> 
> Because DOM Kookie and Diva Jiyong is life.
> 
> Hope you stick with me!  
> More good things to come!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and subscribes are appreciated!


	3. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because behind every angelic face is something a little deeper lurking.  
> Something a little less innocent but far more heavenly.

Jiyong slammed the door shut in the kid’s face, his anger and subsequent arousal still not satisfied. What about this kid and his stupid bunny teeth got him so damn worked up?

He padded over to his computer to check the damage.

The little bastard had probably downloaded a virus with the way Jiyong had been treating him.

It wouldn’t have surprised him.

Jiyong wasn’t even sure why he’d reacted so strongly to Jungkook’s actions.

He’d really done nothing out of the ordinary.

It was just that…the stupid innocent facade the kid hid behind, employing it to get things when he wanted, annoyed the hell out of him.

He hated fake people.

But he supposed that wasn’t the only reason.

He felt some weird sort of threat, or challenge if you will, emanating from the younger man.

Jiyong pushed the thoughts aside as he tugged his laptop back to its rightful place, trying to ignore the sensations coursing through him at the thought of the squirming Jungkook beneath you.

Or more particularly the feeling of when he’d thrust his hips up, trying to unseat Jiyong.

With a hiss, Jiyong perused the browsing history and tabs the younger boy had left open.

What kind of idiot left his email open with a possible enemy nearby?

Jiyong snorted, deciding he would see just what kind of mischief he could manage. At the very least there was likely to be some blackmail material here somewhere…

The last email sent was a desperate plea to both his manager and his bandmates for some sort of technology device to keep him in contact.

Exactly what he thought the boy would do.

Jiyong clicked the email closed, browsing through various mails when something he spotted caught his eye.

It appeared to be a private message alert, a transcript of a PM from another site.

_‘OPPPPPAAAA! You must continue this! The suspense is KILLING me!’_

Ah. Finally. Something interesting.

He clicked on it.

Jiyong’s eyes widened, a smile burgeoning on his face as he scanned the contents of the email.

No way.

No fucking way.

This was too good to be true.

_Is this kid for real?_

Jiyong favorited the page, screenshotting everything just for the hell out of it.

 

Jungkook was slumped on the couch, channel surfing when Jiyong approached, some papers clutched in his hand, a smug smile marring his beautiful features.

It was an improvement from the normal scowl that greeted Jungkook. Naturally he couldn’t help but comment on such things.

“That smile suits you, Ji-ssi, you should try it more often.”

Jiyong said nothing, the smile failing to falter as he continued to saunter towards Jungkook, hands behind his back, looking very much like a cat who caught the canary.

“It’s a smirk, Jungkook-ah. SMIRK. Use a dictionary.”

“I believe the proper source would be a thesaurus, hyung. Regardless, smiling makes you look less…..constipated. Honestly, you should really give it a go.” The younger retorted, ever ready for a battle of wits, which usually surprised his opponents.

If the way Jiyong was now glaring at him was any indication, he’d think he was doing quite well in that department.

Much to Jungkook’s disappointment, within moments the smirk was back in place as Jiyong hovered over his form, gracelessly sprawled out on the sofa, peering down at him with a tinge of malevolence.

Jiyong brought the papers forth, clearing his throat before reading from them, in the world’s most sickening imitation of an aegyo voice.

“ _Oppppppaaaaaa…..please update soon…”_

Jiyong looked expectantly at a thoroughly confused Jungkook. “Sound familiar?”

“No? Well, let’s try another.” He glanced down at the paper once more when Jungkook made no comment.

“ _Dominant Kookie is so HOT. Author-nim please continue_!”

Jungkook swallowed audibly, sitting up from his formerly rather relaxed position. That comment sounded awfully familiar…..but he couldn’t have…..he couldn’t have left it open…could he?

“Oooh! This one is my favorite: _Bottom Jiyong is life! You create such detailed scenes oppa, please update soon.”_

Jiyong was staring rather pointedly at Jungkook now.

“This is basically slander…you know that right? Though honestly, I haven’t read any of your works yet.”

“No one said I was the author. Maybe I just read them.” Jungkook fumbled.

“Please don’t act like I was born yesterday. I know how this type of site works, _Kookie-ah._ Only the author gets these notifications.” Jiyong smiled that annoyingly patronizing smile once more.

“This is also an invasion of privacy…or hacking….or…”

“YOU logged onto MY computer and were STUPID enough not to log out. Therefore, your fault you couldn’t manage proper security practices. You definitely don’t have a case here.” Jiyong tapped a finger against his cheek.

“Besides, if any inferences were to be made on the type of stories you write, I’m pretty sure they’re illegal, as YOU are illegal.”

“I’m not illegal, hyung. I just turned of age two weeks ago.”

“Were these published two weeks ago?” Jiyong smiled, swinging the paper full of comments on his works out in front of his face. Jungkook made a swipe at the paper before Jiyong pulled it just out of his reach.

“What do you want?”

“Now, Jungkook-ah, what makes you think I want anything?”

Jungkook grit his teeth before standing to tower over Jiyong before repeating the sentiment.

“What do you want to keep your mouth shut, _hyung_?”

Jiyong only smiled that annoyingly bright smile, peering up at the short distance that separated the two of them.

“It’s cute that you think you can intimidate me, Kookie-ah.”

Jungkook bristled at the way his nickname sounded coming from Jiyong’s lips.

“It’s Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.”

“Really?” Jiyong looks down, inspecting his nails, as if he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“Because I’m pretty sure I can call you whatever the hell I want given the situation.”

Jiyong looked back at Jungkook, his brilliant smile belying the tension simmering beneath.

“What would you like, Jiyong-ssi?” Jungkook says, voice resigned, if not a bit more compliant than before.

“Let me read them.”

Jungkook looked at Jiyong with unrestrained surprise, the look of bewilderment enticing Jiyong to only push further.

“You want to read my stories…” Jungkook said slowly.

When Jiyong nodded he was torn between excitement and wanting to crawl under a rock and die.

Because he knew what was in those stories.

Uninhibited desire.

Rampant fantasies.

And the joy of anonymity… which had just gone down the drain.

“No.” the words escaped his lips and he wasn’t quite sure, but Jiyong looked a bit….disappointed.

“Why not? Some of it is about me…don’t I have the right?” he pouted, prettily and Jungkook could feel some of his resolve fading.

It was always the cute ones that did this shit.

“Jiyong-ssi…” he tried but Jiyong simply held the paper out in front of him.

“I thought I’d make this easy for you. Ask your permission.” He balled the paper up in his hands before tossing it over his shoulder and stepping forward to take Jungkook’s jaw into his grip.

His hand was soft but his grip was firm, nails digging into Jungkook’s cheeks as he tugged his face down to eye level.

“But I don’t have to ask, Jungkook-ah. I don’t need your permission. But if I don’t get it I can’t be certain that it won’t go public.”

He looked deep into Jungkook’s eyes as he brushed his thumb across Jungkook’s lips.

“Then, your dirty little fantasies will be out there for everyone to see…before you get a chance to live out even a single one of them.”

Jiyong’s gaze dropped to his lips now and he felt his stomach doing flips, flames licking into his groin.

Jiyong brought his mouth mere centimeters from the boy’s so that when he spoke their lips brushed against each other’s in some fucked up form of mock affection.

“So, your choice, Jungkook. Which will it be?”

Jungkook’s breath was coming heated and heavy in his chest. He somehow found the strength to push at Jiyong’s chest to distance himself from the elder, who stood there with a triumphant smile plastered on his annoyingly beautiful face.

“Fine. Read it. Then, it’s done, right?” Jungkook huffed, trying to shake off…..whatever that had been.

Jiyong only smirked, hand in his pockets.

“We’ll see.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook rather likes his hyung (s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of my readers have read Raining in my Room, this is kind of Kookie's version of the events.
> 
> You can read it from his POV or skip it before reading the next update (which will be posted here within the next day or so).
> 
> Please enjoy!

The next three days he spent in Jiyong’s company passed painfully slow but soon he was free.

As if that weren’t agonizing enough, Jungkook had neither heard nor seen from Jiyong since he was released.

It was something that made Jungkook nervous, a pit forming in his stomach when he thought of Jiyong reading what he’d written.

Ordinarily, Jungkook would be ecstatic someone so high profile had taken an interest in his drabbles, his fantasies.

But this wasn’t just anyone and that comfortable guise of anonymity was gone.

Jungkook slumped against the wall.

They were at some stupid photo shoot. Originally he was set to shoot alongside Yoongi, who was sauntering towards him at the current moment. At the last minute they switched Jungkook out with Jimin and Jungkook was slotted to shoot beside Seokjin.

Not a hardship. Truly.

Jin was the best hyung he ever had.

If only because he’d eagerly taken Jungkook’s dick, stealing away his male virtue without the bat of an eye.

Yes, Seokjin was his first. First male, that is.

Females were another story altogether.

To be honest by the time Kookie had reached 15 he’d gotten bored.

Females liked things too soft, too mushy, too….boring.

He liked things a little rough.

He liked being the one in control, though he relished those who knew what they wanted.

Unabashed desire. Incontrollable need.

He was craved it.

But he didn’t often find it.

Much to his dismay.

Such displays, especially in the Korean population, were very rare, even amongst the heterosexual variety let alone those more along the lines of his particular…preference.

Yoongi slumped to the ground beside him before asking something rather out of character for the blonde haired babe.

Truth be told, Jungkook had always wanted a little taste of his hyung.

The way he spun words around his tongue was more than maddening to Jungkook.

In fact, it often served as great inspiration for his stories.

Not that Yoongi was aware of any of those things.

Nor would he ever be if Kwon-fucking-Jiyong knew how to keep his trap shut.

He pinched his eyes shut, swallowing audibly.

It had been some time since someone had worked him over like this mentally.

“Jiyong-ssi keep you up all week, Kookie?” Yoongi hummed.

“Out of pure frustration.” Jungkook admitted, reluctantly, knowing his voice sounded all too petulant.

Yoongi sighed beside him, stretching his legs out, picking at a rip in his jeans.

“What is it with that group that gets us all hot and bothered?”

Jungkook couldn’t help but chuckle, amused.

Bothered maybe, but not hot.

God, he hoped not.

“You too, hyung?”

The silence was deafening before Yoongi’s voice sounded again, soft and small.

“You’re a top, right, Kookie?” Yoongi hesitated.

How the fuck he knew that, Kookie could only guess.

Probably Jin’s blabbering.

Out of everyone who would have guessed sweet angelic faced Seokjin had the loosest lips?

Still, Yoongi’s sudden turn in conversation was more than enough to catch his interest.

“Why are you asking Yoongi-hyung?” he mumbled, a smile ghosting over his lips that he simply couldn’t help.

“To be honest, I, well, I… need some advice.” Yoongi stammered out with little grace.

Kookie looked away from Yoongi feeling his hyung’s stare boring into the side of his head, his own eyes fixed on Namjoon’s hulking form.

“Don’t you usually go to Namjoon for this kind of stuff? Why me?” Kookie turned his gaze back to Yoongi, his smile glowing in earnest as he turned to blink impishly at the elder. “You trying to pick me up hyung?”

Yoongi scoffed at him, eyes turning away from him, but Kookie was insistent in the way that he gave all of his attention to the blonde haired boy beside him, ensuring he could feel the weight of his gaze.

“As if I don’t know you have your sights set on Jiyong-ssi.”

He couldn’t allow for his smile to falter.

He had to keep up appearances.

But it was fucking struggle.

So, he looked down at the laces of his shoes, giving them a tug, eyes averted as he thought of what to say next.

“Maybe, but I’m no adverse to a good proposition.” He smirked, looking up at Yoongi, eyebrows raising in question.

He watched Yoongi visibly swallow.

Fascinating that.

The way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down underneath the pale expanse of his throat.

“Ah. So, he told you.”

“Well… no. I’m just really good at eavesdropping as you told Jin-hyung.” Jungkook countered.

He really did have a knack for finding out things he both wanted to know and others he really rather he hadn’t.

Honestly, it had become a source of pride for him.

But he hated when he himself was found out.

Rather amusing if he were to psycho-analyze himself.

“So, answer me honestly then Kookie.” Yoongi mumbled, his breath pausing as if he couldn’t get the words out fast enough.

“What is it that turns a top on?”

Jungkook’s grin couldn’t get any wider as he stared up at the expanse of ceiling above them, seemingly assessing his thoughts.

What could he say?

Dare he tell Yoongi-hyung all the sick thought taking root in his brain?

The things he had only dared to type anonymously?

No, he thought as he chanced a sideways glance at Yoongi, who had drawn his knees up to his chest.

Maybe just a taste.

After all, he shared his gift with words, hadn’t he?

He ought to give his hyung his best... but not scare him away.

Yoongi was still a prospect after all.

He sighed.

“I guess it all depends on the person in question, hyung. But I can tell you what I like… if you want.” He started, voice cracking and rusty from use as he turned to face Yoongi’s general direction.

Yoongi quickly nodded his assent, as if to avoid giving himself time to think about it.

“Tell me.”

Jungkook grinned, that was all that he needed before he was dragging his body over to cup a hand over Yoongi’s ear as he began to spill his secrets.

Once he’d effectively made a mess of his elder, he turned his eyes away, dropping his head onto Yoongi’s shoulder when his eyes clapped against Taeyang’s form.

Taeyang looked positively fucking furious.

He knew it had nothing to do with him.

And that left Yoongi.

The quest for advice suddenly made sense.

“I think Taeyang-ssi may like it too…” his voice lilted, bemused as Yoongi sat recovering, the beginnings of a bulge not well concealed at his range.

Taeyang’s eyes met with Jungkook’s and he couldn’t fight the urge to grin.

“…but I don’t think he likes me.”

Jungkook merely snuggled deeper into the crook of Yoongi’s shoulder.

Revenge sex was the best sex, after all.

You give a little, you get a little.

He was doing what was best for his hyung.

He even had the audacity to send a little wave in Taeyang’s direction.

His eyes looked positively murderous.

It wasn’t until he saw a familiar mop of outrageously red hair come up behind Taeyang that his stomach dropped.

Jiyong was murmuring something to Taeyang.

Jungkook could see his mouth moving, the pale hand moving from his shoulder and slinking down Taeyang’s back before the latter sent one last furious glare in their direction.

Jiyong sent Jungkook a dismissive smirk before turning to lead Taeyang in whatever direction, hand at the small of the brute’s back.

Jungkook didn’t know what bothered him the most.

That hand or the fucking smirk.

He’d be damned if it was that hand.

 

 


	5. Are You Just Happy To See Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jiyong isn't afraid to get a little....handsy.

It didn’t take long after his stunt with Yoongi before Jungkook found himself back in Jiyong’s presence. He’d been walking away from a urinal posted in the bathroom when he felt the hand at his collar. Jungkook was far too caught off guard to fight off the perpetrator.

So that was how he found himself face to face with Kwon Jiyong in the cramped space of a bathroom stall, Jiyong smiling that vicious smile of his. You know the one, the one who looks like a shark about to swallow a fellow fish whole.

It may have been a little fucked up, but Kookie kind of liked it.

“Do you like to play games, Kookie-ah?” Jiyong asked, voice full of some sort of dark amusement.

“Depends on who’s playing.” Jungkook replied carefully.

Jiyong smiled as he pressed in on Jungkook as if they weren’t close enough already.

His hand first went to Jungkook’s right front jean pocket, and then the left, the direction in which his finer anatomy was nestled.

Skinny jeans were fucking bullshit. But they were a hazard that came with his chosen profession.

Jiyong wriggled his fingers into the tight space in search of something… probably his cell phone. The fingers stilled when they brushed Jungkook’s dick, which was becoming increasingly harder by the second.

Jiyong looked up at him, smile blossoming to an even wider grin and Jungkook’s heart did little flips inside of his chest.

“You know, I don’t mind games myself.” Jiyong leaned in, the fingers in Jungkook’s pocket gaining purchase along Jungkook’s hardening length.

“But you should know I don’t like easy opponents.”

Jungkook swallowed audibly as Jiyong withdrew his hand and reached around to the back before sinking both hands into Jungkook’s back pockets. The object Jiyong had been in search of lay in the left back pocket but it appeared Jiyong was neglecting that at the moment because instead of grabbing at his phone Jiyong had his hands full of Jungkook’s ass. The action had Jungkook stifling a groan.

Jiyong was too close in his proximity now and Jungkook took a moment to look at the older man. Fuck he was beautiful. Beautiful and sexy and _so damn close_ , Jungkook could almost taste him. Jungkook locked eyes with Jiyong. He’d be damned if he didn’t answer the older man’s challenge.

With that being said he lowered his arms down and around Jiyong to grab at his hips, pulling him flush against Jungkook with a crushing force. He couldn’t be sure but he thought he’d heard Jiyong’s breath hitch, a smile burgeoning on his face.

Jiyong was hard now, just like Jungkook, cursing the layers of fabric that lay between them, Jungkook ground his hips upwards, allowing his body to slide down, cocks aligning as he held Jiyong steady to him with surprising force. Jiyong bit at his lip which made Jungkook stare.

That was when they heard the footsteps.

They sprang apart, eyes wide, breathing heavy. Jiyong clambered up onto the toilet seat, pulling his legs up to hover there.

They’d be so fucked if anyone found them like this. And two pairs of feet couldn’t make things any more obvious.

Jungkook could feel his heart beating in his chest as feet appeared in front of the urinals, the sound of tinkling urine and then the flush. The mystery man was just about to leave when the feet stopped.

It was silent save for Jiyong’s heavy breathing. Jungkook turned at the waist in panic.

“You okay in there?” the unidentified visitor called out to them.

Jungkook clamped his hand over Jiyong’s mouth to quiet his loud ass breathing.

“Fine. I’m fine. Just a stomach ache.” He added, for good measure.

“Ah. Just checking. Sorry about that. Hope you feel better.” And with that the shoes squeaked out of the bathroom.

Jiyong was glaring at him, his pretty little mouth still concealed behind Jungkook’s palm. Jungkook smiled down at Jiyong. He rather liked Jiyong this way.

“You should know, hyung, I don’t like easy opponents either.” He whispered before tilting Jiyong’s neck to the left to ghost his lips down the exposed skin.

Jiyong shuddered at his ministrations. Jungkook’s worked his way down, sucking at the base of his neck before moving back up the way he’d come. Finally, Jungkook’s breath settled hot in his ear just the way he’d saw him do with that little blonde bastard earlier. Jiyong bristled at the similar treatment. Or rather he bristled at the fact that he still found it attractive. But his body’s responses to Jungkook’s treatment was something he could not hide.

“If you wanted my number, hyung, you could have just asked.” Jungkook reached behind him, pulling out the phone and pressing it into Jiyong’s right hand.

Jiyong glowered at him, mouth still covered by the brat’s wide palm, but Jungkook merely cocked his head.

“What are you waiting for hyung? Enter the number.”

 Jiyong complied. But not because he had no other choice. Make no mistake about that. There was always other choices. He just found himself a little stirred by this one.

Jiyong’s fingers skated across the screen as he entered in his information before pressing save, dialing so it rang his cell once, and then thrusting the phone into Jungkook’s solar plexus which caused the boy to grunt and loosen his hand to clutch at his stomach.

 Jiyong stood, amused by Jungkook’s bent form. He bent over to look Jungkook in the eyes when he said:

“Make no mistake Jeon Jungkook. I am far from easy prey.”

Just as he was about to exit, Jiyong tossed a look over his shoulder.

“I’ll be waiting, Kookie-ah. Be sure not to disappoint your elders.”

 _Smarmy bastard_.

And if anyone asked, Jungkook would swear up and down that there was most definitely NOT a smile plastered on his face as he watched Jiyong prance away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit shorter than my normal lengthier updates but bear with me. I'm just coming off an extended break due to mid term studying....so yeah I'm a little rusty (read: please forgive me). I hope you enjoy it never the less. But I'm back! Let me know what you think in the comments! Have a lovely day!


	6. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jungkook tells Jiyong he had a much better way of putting his mouth to use.

“Fuck this we’re going out to drink.” Namjoon had proclaimed, voice brooking no argument.

To be honest, it was the best idea Jungkook had heard all week. He might be slightly underage for drinking, but he was certain the Ahjussi at the bar would make an exception. Puberty had been extremely kind in recent years and he looked far older than his true age, especially when his mood was sour. 

Which it was currently. Extremely sour. So sour he needed help from a little alcohol to do what he needed to do tonight.

Because Kwon Jiyong was going to be the fucking death of him and all that he held sacred.

The elder had spent the last week harassing him in regards to his penchant for fanfiction. Whether he had actually read any of it or not was a complete mystery Jungkook. He refused to go as far as changing his pseudonym. Jiyong wasn’t stupid either, or worse… he’d think that Jungkook was scared of him, so he’d left the infamous name of TrashyWonders 

Jungkook had a good laugh at that thought, though. He was far from scared of what Jiyong might do, despite the overwhelming amount of damage the elder man could inflict if he let this leak to the public, as he was threatening to do.

But in the last 24 hours, Jiyong’s torment had acquiesced and instead morphed into a request of sorts. A morbid, fucked up, and all too arousing request that Jungkook found himself unable to refuse.

_Write me one. Write me one about us Jungkook-ah._

One line of text stuck out like a sore thumb in the text that had Jungkook’s dick twitching in his pants.

_Tell me what you’d do if you were given the chance. No holds bar._

**_If it’s good, I might let you reenact it._ **

Thus, Jungkook had been staring at the blank page of a Word document for three days now, unsure of where to start. How the hell did you woo a man like Kwon Jiyong?

He sighed inwardly. Why the fuck was this so hard all of a sudden? He’d been writing filth for months now and the shit had literally flowed from his fingers like water from the damn faucet, but now when faced with the prospect of fucking a man he’d like to thoroughly pound into the mattress for at least a solid uninterrupted week, his mind was frustratingly blank all of a sudden.

His phone began ringing as he stared at the familiar glow of his laptop in the dark dorm room. He hastily picked it up, answering on a frustrated sigh, without bothering to check the name or number that had flashed across the screen.

“Are we a bit stuck, Jungkook-ah?” the velvety amused laugh came from the other side. The familiar voice had Jungkook’s back going ramrod straight.

“Jiiiyong-sii.” Jungkook melted against the bed frame, body curling inward like a cat as he listened to the drawl of Jiyong’s rasp, doing his best to cover the slur of his words from their night out drinking.

“What’s wrong, author-nim? Has your inspiration suddenly run dry or…am I making you nervous?” Jiyong grinned into the phone.

Jungkook bristled at the challenge. Jiyong sure knew how rile him, he couldn’t decide if he liked the man or despised him, which made for a delicious feeling, making Jungkook want to fuck the man all the more.

“No, y-you-- you’re more of an annoyance actually.” Jungkook said with a lopsided smile and an exaggerated sigh. He could practically hear Jiyong grinning into the phone.

“Yah, Jungkook-ah, are you drunk?”

Jungkook smiled lazily into the phone once more, because honestly, no one was home so he didn’t really care what anyone thought, let alone Jiyong who wouldn’t come down from his high horse. So, why not? Why not get it off his chest?

“Yes, hyung, I-I am.” He breathed out.

“To be perfectly honest, I need to be to do what you’re asking.” He added, acerbic wit as on point as ever.

Jiyong chuckled warmly and Jungkook tamped down the butterflies that seemed to be fluttering around in his stomach, crippling their wings with sheer willpower.

“Do you now?” Jiyong purred.

“D-d-do  you know how hard it is to put down in—in  words every _single_ thing you’ve fantasized about with the man you admire most?” he asked unabashed.

“Not only that, but FOR the man you admire most?”

The line was silent for a moment and Jungkook thought... perhaps he’d gone too far when he caught the soft tones of Jiyong’s voice sound on the other end of the line.

“The man you admire most, huh?”

Jungkook swallowed audibly. Now that he heard his words repeated back to him it sounded a bit… emotional, like a confession of some kind. Jeon Jungkook didn’t do shit like that. Well, maybe his public persona did, but not Jungkook in the flesh. However, he was never one to go back on his words and alcohol tended to loosen his lips enough for him to say the dumbest (but perhaps most honest) things.

“Yeah.” He affirmed dumbly, because those were all the words his alcohol numbed brain could come up with.

“Then I guess I don’t understand the problem, Kookie-ah. If I’m the person you idolize, you should have plenty of things to fuel your imagination.” Jiyong quickly changed subjects, which bemused malevolent lilt back in his voice where tenderness had once been.

“Hyung.” Jungkook whined. Jesus, would the man give it a rest already.

He heard Jiyong sigh into the receiver.

“You know, every time you whine like that it reminds me how childish you are, Kookie-ah.” Jiyong mused, another mental image of Jiyong inspecting his oval shaped nails coming into view.

“I-I’m not a child.” He growled. More than anything, he hated that word. And because Jiyong was Jiyong he knew just how to get under Jungkook’s skin in the best possible way.

“Then prove it. Tell me. Tell me what you would do.” Jiyong insisted.

“Tell me a bedtime story, Jung-kook-ah.” Jiyong purred once more in that voice that dripped in sex, that voice that sounded like velvet as he sounded out each individual syllable in his name.   

Jungkook fiddled nervously. He knew it was now or never, so he pulled something from his memory, one of many encounters with Jiyong that had stuck out in his mind like a sore thumb

“That day when I broke into your room to use your laptop while you were in the shower…” Kookie began, pausing as he recalled the memory, grinning stupidly to himself as he leaned up against the wall.

“You came out of the shower all w-w-wet and gloriously naked, straddling me. I was so fucking hard, hyung, I thought I was going to come if you kept w-wi-wiggling around on my lap like that.”

“I don’t know if you felt it, but when you snatched me up, angry, wet naked, fist in my c-collar… your dick slipped under my shirt and met with my bare skin. Our faces were so fucking close too, hyung, I just—I wanted to…”

“Wanted to what, Jungkook?” Jiyong’s voice came out a little strained. He could hear the slick sound of Jiyong’s fingers wrapped around his cock.

He was touching himself, visualizing Jungkook's story, the thought making Jungkook instantly harder than he’d ever been in his life.

“It’s your lips, Jiyong-ssi. I want my cock between them, so fucking bad.” He let out a pained groan, just thinking about it and he loved that the sound did funny things to Jiyong’s breathing.

“I want to fuck your mouth and put it to better use. I want to fuck all of those smart ass comments you are so good at making right out of your mouth with my dick. I want to bury myself so far in your mouth your still tasting it the next morning. I want to come all over that pretty face of yours and watch you lick it off like frosting…” Jungkook could have went on for hours now that he’d started, because to be honest, he had a minor infatuation with the idea of Jiyong’s perfectly pretty pink lips stretched around his cock but a strangled cry that Jiyong barely managed to conceal had him biting his fist as he reached down to take his own leaking length in hand.

“You have a lot of creativity, I have to hand it to you.” Jiyong voice, came steadily now, if not a bit winded.

“Yeah, I guess, I should really get to writing that story, seeing as _inspired_ as you’ve made me.”

“Always glad to lend a hand.” Jiyong smiled through the phone before the line clicked off, leaving him with an empty dial tone.

Lend a hand.

 _If only,_ Jungkook thought as he once again reached down to gingerly stroke his cock.

_If fucking only._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry readers, it's been a crazy holiday and therefore I didnt write much at all. After travelling to a place where my mother is constantly over my shoulder AND forgetting my laptop charger it's been one heck of a ride but I'm back in action now that I'm home. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to comment, kudo, or subscribe! They make my day ^_^


	7. Heated Gaze

_Insatiable_. That was the only word Jungkook had to describe Kwon Jiyong. After their racy stint on the phone the elder man made himself an overwhelming and decidedly _overstimulating_ presence in Jungkook’s life. Jiyong had taken up sending text after text, his humor very dry and quick enough to match Jungkook’s own (though perhaps decidedly more dirty as Jiyong always had that edge). Never failing to spark the younger’s interest nor allow it to wane if the constant _ping_ of his phone was any indication. There were a few phone calls placed here and there sporadically, to satisfy each other’s more _physical_ needs, as they had on that very first drunken night. Jiyong hadn’t let up on his insistence of a fanfiction written just for him but Jungkook found it increasingly difficult to do so. The more he got to know Jiyong, the harder it was to write.

At first the personal details had come in small doses, slipping by with little snippets of conversation until Jungkook found himself on the phone with Jiyong for hours after a particularly pleasing phone sex session talking about idol life vs. the life of artist, fashion trends and what he thought of them (which was not much honestly), foreign films they’d watched, and snippets of Jiyong trying to coax Jungkook into learning a bit of English by whispering overtly sexual phrases that had heat pooling in Jungkook’s belly once more despite barely understanding much of anything.

“Ya, Kookie-ah, when are you going to write me my story?” Jiyong asked, voice sounding particularly winded, matching Jungkook’s own rough little pants as he breathed into the phone.

Third time this week that they’d done this. He really should have quit while he was ahead.

“So impatient.” He clucked, letting out a sigh as he tried to think through the words, letting a small smile slip onto his face with a playfulness he didn’t fully feel.

“Seriously though, Jungkook-ah, what the hell is the problem?” Jiyong insisted, voice turning to a particularly rough near whine.

Jungkook really should have seen this coming. It had been nearly a month that they’d been doing this back and forth, though thankfully they hadn’t run into eachother in public since they took up the practice.

“Could it be that I’m not that appealing to you?” Jiyong’s voice came, a little lower than normal but still steady, interjecting a little amusement in his tone. Still… Jungkook could hear it. The serious nature of the question and he knew he had to answer this correctly or risk fucking up… whatever this was.

“You know that’s not true.” He murmured into the receiver, voice breaking with the amount overwhelming feeling.

He’d never admit if asked but, he had grown rather fond of Jiyong. He liked the way the elder breathed into the phone. His whiny voice when he was close to orgasm, the way he said Jungkook’s name with that weird little inflection in his voice, the smile he could practically feel through the phone whenever Jungkook was quick enough with his wit to incite it. Jungkook found himself liking it all. It was comfortable and familiar but also exciting and made his pulse race.

“Then, why is it you won’t do this for me?” Jiyong paused after, waiting for the words he sought to pour from Jungkook’s mouth like so many other things did when they conversed. He would have thought the explanation come easy but when he was met with silence, he seemed to have guessed wrong.

Jiyong knew something had changed between the rabbit toothed male and himself. He couldn’t define it and was never one for labels to begin with. Yet, here he was pushing Jungkook into talking about things he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer to but he couldn’t help himself. There was something about the younger that made him want to monopolize him especially since he was unable to manipulate him in the way he was able to with so many others.

“It just is.” Jungkook shrugged, Jiyong could hear the rustle of fabric as he completed the motion.

“Yes but, why is the question…”

“Why is this so important? Isn’t it enough that I agreed to write it for you, _hyung_?” Jungkook’s voice came out rough and irritated, much sharper than he intended. But he hadn’t even finished yet despite Jiyong’s surprisingly easy finishes (another thing he found rather irritating).

Jiyong gritted his teeth, disliking the tone Jungkook had taken.

“My apologies, Jungkook-ah. Next time I’ll be sure to just release it to the press instead of offering what I thought was a mutually gratifying alternative.” He spat, the words bitter in his mouth but it was too late.

Jungkook gave up stroking himself, temper inciting quickly at Jiyong’s words.

“Ya, go ahead, please, tell them how you blackmailed a rookie artist into writing you what is essentially erotica. I’m sure that will satisfy the massive legion of anti-fans you’ve gathered thanks to my ‘less than ideal’ public stint.” Jungkook spat, words poisonous like snake venom.

And just as he’d intended, Jiyong recoiled, but unlike he expected, the elder did not retaliate.

Instead he withdrew, as if bitten, as if injured.

“It appears I was wrong.”

They were the only words Jungkook managed to catch before he was left with the empty echoing sound of the dial tone and a rapidly deflating cock in his hand.

 

*

 

Jungkook hadn’t seen or even heard from Jiyong in days, something that was rather unprecedented given their more recent history.

“Why do we have to replace the sofa again?” he asked, voice husky as he tried to shake off the little bit of sleep he managed to catch last night.

Namjoon eyed him wordlessly, the look on his face clearly read:

              If you ask me that one more time, I will destroy you.

Resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going to get an answer to his question any time soon he took to perusing the store beside the effervescent Hoseok. A tireless ball of sunshine and energy, Jungkook took the time to try and soak up the positive vibes Hoseok always seemed to radiate in order to stave off his sour mood.

Between Yoongi and he-who-must-not-be-named (Jiyong), Jungkook found himself losing sleep rapidly. Though he chose not to dwell on either occurrence at the moment as Hoseok argued with him over the pros and cons of having a leather sectional versus a microfiber one (which Jungkook figured fit best into their budget).

“Leather always gets cold. Fabric is so much warmer.” He stated, tone flat, disinterested, but still engaged because Hoseok would accept nothing less.

“EXACTLY! Its summer we need to keep cool. Besides whatever Joonie-hyung did to the last sofa looked downright disgusting. We need easy clean up.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes. It was true when they all went down to the dump to mourn the loss of their sofa the thing did look rather gross in the bright light of the sun. Or at least what they could glean from the remnants, given Namjoon had slashed the fabric to bits, stuffing exploding in places. It also reeked suspiciously of bleach.

The one thing that had been certain was that it was indeed no accident.

It was Namjoon that had heard it first, Jungkook noted, the elder’s head whipping around at the sound of a short laugh he likely found quite familiar. Jungkook was far from stupid and Namjoon wasn’t exactly subtle in terms of his sexual appetite. Then again, Jungkook had always been rather unnaturally gifted in the observation department. So, wisely, he kept his thoughts to himself in that regard. Besides, being the maknae, you never knew when a good juicy secret might come in handy.

Jungkook followed the leader’s gaze, an action he would soon regret, when he heard an unmistakable laugh. A laugh all too familiar that made his chest pang and throat constrict.

Jiyong stood there in all his glory, blissfully unaware of their presence, or simply didn’t care. Both ideas didn’t sit so well with Jungkook, but he did nothing to indicate his discomfort. The smile on Jiyong’s face was unguarded and unlike any Jungkook had ever received, of that he was sure, despite the rather intimate nature their acquaintance had previously taken.

Seungri, the maknae of Jiyong’s group, was exceptionally close to Jiyong. Something made apparent given their current positioning, as Seungri was placed in an overly affectionate head lock, blonde locks the only thing visible enough to make him recognizable while Jiyong murmured teasing words under his breath.

_Bastard._

It shouldn’t bother him. And so he refused to let it. Not in the slightest. He was used to this. He knew “ _Nyongtory_ ” was quite possibly the biggest ship in the VIP fandom. He had even written a few pieces based on their rather keen penchant for excessive skin ship. Pieces he had the sudden urge to delete and purge from his system. Nope didn’t bother him one bit.

That’s why when he saw Jiyong begin to lift his head at Hoseok’s introductory throat clearing, Jungkook quickly found something he deemed infinitely more interesting to study. Like the floor. Or that rug with the exceptionally hideous pattern of some sort of floral print.

He could practically feel the tension, thick and heavy as Namjoon met with Jiyong’s gaze. Of course, Jungkook was only monitoring out of his peripheries at this point, gaze fixing to the aforementioned sofa. He felt Namjoon drop his gaze back to the same sofa he was fingering lightly.

“It’s hideous, isn’t it?” Jungkook whispered.

Namjoon swallowed, eyes averted as he nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Horribly so.”

It went without saying that neither of them were referring to the sofa in question.

 

 

Jiyong watched the trio, eyes particularly stuck on the way Jungkook was sending sly, almost conspiratorial glances at the tall tanned blonde beside him.

Kim Namjoon. Leader of Bangtan. Jiyong had nothing in specific against the guy. He was just annoying, him and his group coming out of practically nowhere with hit songs with a hard hitting hip-hop edge no one had really expected, least of all Jiyong. He had to acknowledge that. What he refused to acknowledge was the way they were whispering to one another, eyes gentle and understanding.

Jiyong had always been a jealous thing, the green eyed monster never resting easy until he was satisfied that what he considered his entered into his possession and stayed there once attained. That was not exclusive to the music industry either, he thought, eyes narrowing as they locked in on Jungkook’s form.

That particular notion is likely what had him sauntering over to the men in question, voice coming unbidden before he could think anything through.

“Sofa shopping are we?”

Jiyong wanted to hit himself over the head. Couldn’t be anymore fucking subtle could he. He looked anxious and obnoxious with this approach, a far cry from the calm indifference he’d settled on when he sat alone in his bed thinking of how best to deal with this… situation. He most definitely didn’t cry. Little bastard wasn’t fucking worth it. Even if he had read Jiyong’s favorite novels. Even if he had spent hours talking about little things like being homesick, what fame did to your life, his worries about life after the industry. Yeah, he definitely didn’t cry. Definitely.

He wore the same annoyingly oversized shirt _every day_ (just in different colors) for Christ’s sake!

They were within arm’s reach now and oh how he longed to reach out for that little bastard, grasp his broadening shoulders and shake the life out him… or kiss him until he came to his senses and realized what he was missing. It really was a toss-up as to which one.

He curbed the urge, stuffing his hands into his pockets while Jungkook refused to look at him, a sentiment that hurt Jiyong more than he cared to admit.

He was okay. He could do this. Besides, this was good. The first step in his plan, it was a very good plan to be honest. The _Leaving-Jeon-Jungkook-alone-and-going-about-his-life-like-a-normal-person_ plan.

“Jiyong-ssi, Seungri-ssi.” Namjoon hastily bowed, the others following suit with small little bows in their general direction. But Jiyong couldn’t be bothered by that as he’d caught the peculiar way Jungkook’s lips twisted at the mention of his name.

“Didn’t think we’d meet you here.” He offered a smile, eyes still drawn to Jungkook despite that he was addressing Namjoon. It made for a dizzying combination but Namjoon was wise enough not to comment on it, eyes also straying elsewhere. Like Seungri kind of elsewhere, who flushed rather prettily under the younger man’s gaze, eyes widening in panic.

Interesting.

Seungri just made his life so much easier, having distracted him from the temptation that was Jeon Jungkook, choosing instead to focus on the rather disturbing minute interaction between the two blondes, feeling very much like a mediator.

Besides, Jungkook was still busy looking anywhere but at him so he was grateful when the boy with a bright smile answered him with great enthusiasm.

“Yes, we’re sofa shopping. Our resident God of Destruction here somehow managed to completely destroy our sectional last weekend. Still not sure how it happened.”

Hoseok looked so bewildered that Jiyong couldn’t help himself, a giggle escaping his mouth before he could catch it. He liked the guy’s style. It was hard to hate someone so lively.

“I see. So, God of Destruction, do tell… how precisely did your sofa get destroyed?” Jiyong turned to address a sputtering Namjoon, eyes twinkling with mirth. The smile was genuine and he knew what that smile did to people but he really couldn’t help himself. Still, Namjoon’s eyes shortly strayed over to Seungri, million dollar smile be damned.

 

 

Jungkook eyed Jiyong warily, staring in open disbelief when he laughed, a smile that crinkled his eyes hiding behind his hand. It took his breath away. Well, not only his, but Namjoon’s too apparently as the elder male was struggling to breath in a normal fashion. But not for long as his eyes once more trailed to the shorter blonde with eyes that screamed “Help Me, I Want To Die. Kill Me Now.”

While Jungkook was more than sympathetic to his plea, he let his eyes fall back to his leader, waiting for his response.

Because what on Earth DID this goof do to the sofa?

“It was an accident. Just an accident really.” Namjoon muttered, eyes still fixed to Jiyong, as if he were unable to look Seungri in the eye.

Jungkook cocked his head, as a hunch began to sink in.

“An accident?” Jiyong prodded, the vicious lilt to his smile doing things to Jungkook’s heart that they really shouldn’t be doing given the situation.

“Mmhmm. We had one hell of a bender this weekend, didn’t we Seungri-ssi?” Hoseok was quick to supply, but having the grace to sound a bit sheepish at the admission.

Jiyong was quick to send Seungri a sly flash of a smile before pressing further. Jungkook bristled. He disliked that smile. That little side smile that meant Jiyong would be having a very private discussion with Seungri over this later when they were alone.

Trying to find something to do to settle himself he ran his fingers along the cool leather of the sofa Hoseok was insistent upon.

Maybe Hoseok was right, leather may be the better choice.

“What kind of accident requires the complete replacement of sofa?” Jiyong asked, eyebrow furrowed in an effort to display innocent curiosity though he was unable to keep the smile off his face entirely.

Fuck, Jiyong was nothing if not insistent, a fact Jungkook knew all too well.

“Just, uh, one too many drinks, ya know?” Namjoon said weakly, and then winked, smiling to flash his dimples that worked to seduce far too many.

It was often said people could die happily in Namjoon’s dimples. Though Jungkook found him to be more of an acquired taste than some of the other members, he couldn’t find fault in their opinion. Those dimples were deadly.

Hoseok was slow to the finish, eyes volleying between Namjoon and Seungri. Because the entirety of Bangtan knew exactly who had slept on the sofa that night. And it sure as hell wasn’t Namjoon.

“Hyung! Are you—“Hoseok started but before he could finish Namjoon was clapping a hand over his mouth, arms holding him in place as he smiled into the brunette’s ear.

“Leather it is, Hoseokkie.” Namjoon said cheerfully. When a slow spreading smile bloomed across Hoseok’s face he seemed to have reached the understanding.

Your choice of sofa for your silence.

With that Jungkook was dragging Hoseok away with the intent of paying for the sofa, ready for this taxing excursion to be over with. The weight of Jiyong’s gaze suddenly felt too heavy for him to bear as he voiced the sentiment, the only words he’d been brave enough to speak throughout the conversation.

It was then that Seungri rushed forward, tugging on Namjoon’s sleeve, discussing some business in hushed tones in the ample space now dividing him and Hoseok from Jiyong’s lone figure. He thought Jiyong would be focused on Seungri, what with the man looking as if he were about to flee at any moment for the entirety of the discussion.

But he was wrong. Jiyong was typing away at his phone furiously, fingers flying across the screen until he hit what was presumably the send button with a vigor unbefitting of such a delicate man. He raised his head up, eyes glaring, pinning Jungkook to his spot as he cradled his phone in his hands.

Jungkook knew then. He knew before the _ping_ of his cellphone went off. That text was for him. With only a shred of hesitation he fished his cellphone out of its place in his back pocket, Jiyong’s gaze still pointedly on him, full of intensity.

 

_My place, 7:00. Don’t be late Jungkook._

 

Jungkook looked over at the man whose gaze rested so heavily on him and sent a small nod.

The smirk that Jiyong let ghost over his lips did things to Jungkook that belonged in one of his smut fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this chapter is particularly long. Next chapter......ANTICIPATE IT. Still not sure who's going to be the dominant one in this.... opinions? Hope you guys like it! Make sure to tell what you think!


	8. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning.....(Breathplay)(rough sex)(dom/sub undertones)

It was 6:45 when Jungkook’s cab pulled up outside Jiyong’s residence. Dressed in dark, identity shielding clothing of all manner, he made his way inside the gate. He didn’t want to appear too anxious by coming so early, the arrival time certainly wasn’t ideal, but he refused to be late.

He needed to get this out of his system. To have Jiyong beneath him, to have him mewling his name. And oh the rush of pleasure, and power, it would give him to do so.

He rang the doorbell, as customary, and was buzzed in rather unceremoniously. He hadn’t even made it in the doorway when he noticed Jiyong making his way down the stairs, a heavy black robe clinging to his body, the V of his chest exposed for all the world to see. The sight alone had Jungkook wound that much tighter, like spring ready to be sprung.

“That will be all for tonight, Jacks, thanks.” Jiyong’s voice floated down to the tall imposing wall of muscle clothed in black that had rang Jungkook in and monitoring silently ever since. The muscle man nodded, taking off for somewhere near the back of the house, but not quite leaving, much to Jungkook’s dismay. Though he supposed it was for Jiyong’s protection.

Not that he minded an audience when he would have Jiyong singing his praises the second he got his hands on the elder.

But as always. Jungkook knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. Jiyong liked to play games.

It’s that Jungkook was better at playing them. At least more so than most of his play things. Or so it seemed.

“You’re here early. Anxious are we?” Jiyong smiled at Jungkook as he drew closer, a wine glass full of rose colored liquid swishing eloquently in his hand.

Jungkook was busy shedding the excessive layers of clothing he’d donned to conceal his identity, but allowed for Jiyong to draw near, depositing first his face mask, then gloves, followed by his hat into a heap on the floor.

“It was only 15 minutes. I wasn’t sure if I would be delayed in any way so I made sure to leave early to be on time.” Jungkook replied easily, working his way to the next bit of clothing, his heavy sweater, deliberately allowing the heavy fabric to draw his soft cotton tee up his body to reveal a glimpse of his toned stomach before smoothing it down again.

He felt Jiyong staring, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he took another long sip of his bubbly wine. To which Jungkook only grinned.

_Success._

 

Jungkook had followed Jiyong rather impassively to the bedroom and now here they were… staring at eachother.

For once in his life Jiyong didn’t know what to do. His breath was coming way to uneven for not even having been touched and he couldn’t believe he was this worked up about someone who was just BARELY the legal age to even be doing the things they were about to do.

“So… are you planning on staring at me all night long or are we actually going to do this?” Jungkook drawled, the challenge issued.

With that, Jiyong set his wine glass on the vanity with a flourish, eyes set only on Jungkook’s form as he strode toward him with purpose.

When Jungkook noted Jiyong’s sudden purposeful stride he ventured to meet him half way in an awkward sort of half run as their bodies came clashing together in a rather violent fashion.

Not that either of them could find any fault with that.

It always felt like a bit of a fight between the two of them. Right now, as Jungkook’s mouth caught Jiyong’s in a spectacularly messy open mouthed kiss, Jiyong’s fingers sunk into his hair as he sought to urge Jungkook here and there, the fight for dominance raging on in a battle they would likely both lose.

Jiyong felt himself forced back by Jungkook’s larger, lankier frame. The bed bit at the back of his knees and he tripped gracelessly, falling backwards onto the bed with hard little shove from Jungkook, who was in the process of ripping his shirt up and over his head in a hurry.

Jungkook eyed Jiyong as he pulled himself free of his shirt. This robe was the next thing that had to go. But why was Jiyong looking at him like that? With that impish smile he was so well known for, not that Kookie could think much as Jiyong’s hands began a slow tortuous journey across the bare skin, sinking and delving into the crevices and folds of his body, lighting his skin on fire along the way as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth while smirking delightedly. Guess he liked what he saw. In short, Jiyong marveled at him while the younger boy’s hot skin was beneath his fingertips.

It was nice, but it felt way too sentimental. So Jungkook busied himself with the task of re-routing Jiyong’s attention elsewhere as his teeth pulled at the ties of the robe.

Because Jungkook never did anything less than full throttle.

Jiyong’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Jungkook mouth the tie of his robe, neck straining, a vein protruding in a way that had Jiyong anxious to trace with his tongue but also curious as to if other features of Jungkook’s were equally as well vascularized.

His mind promptly ended that train of thought when Jungkook’s teeth grazed against a small space on his abdomen, causing a sharp intake of breath as the boy pulled at the other, much more closely nestled tie. But as Jungkook pulled away it was his turn to lose all sense of breathing.

“Like what you see, Kookie-ah?” Jiyong murmured, bemused as half his body lay naked to the air around them. Jiyong shifted, his skin suddenly feeling too pale, too tight, and too hot as Jungkook’s eyes took in the sight of his body.

Jungkook said nothing, was unable to say anything, so instead Jiyong propped himself up on his elbows, bemused smirk still in place, long graceful limbs creating lines more beautiful than any of the poetry style like shit he’d come up with in his fics.

Jiyong’s hips were narrow, sort of bony, but processed that delectable little V line that Jungkook would give anything to lick with his tongue.

Fuck. So much to do. So little time.

Because who knew when this window of opportunity was going to expire.

Jungkook was swallowing audibly, still trying to decide where to start when Jiyong promptly unseated him, pinning Jungkook to the bed with a wicked grin.

“I know I’m just _masterful_ to behold but….weren’t you saying something earlier about fucking?”

Jungkook failed to find the words to retort a witty reply and decided to show Jiyong how he felt about that remark instead, his hand cupping around the elder’s neck taking his bottom lip between his teeth before giving it a little suck that had Jiyong moaning and writhing above him, his bony ass hips dragging across Jungkook’s as their hardened cocks rubbed together, Jiyong’s bare one against Jungkook’s dark sweat pants.

Sweat pants that Jiyong made quick work of only to find that the younger had worn no underwear, making him chuckle.

“What?” Jungkook growled.

“Nothing.” Jiyong insisted as he worked to drag the last bit of Jungkook’s sweats off of his ankles, leaving him in that ever so vulnerable kneeling position.

It was then that Jungkook stood up, a glint in his eyes that Jiyong had never seen before, his jaw hardening as his fingers sought purchase in Jiyong’s now orange locks. He yanked down and back hard, forcing Jiyong to look up at him, the pain making Jiyong more than a little irritated as his lip jutted out and tears stinging in his eyes for a moment.

Jungkook was painfully hard, his erection had made for a sizable bulge but was even bigger up close. And up close Jiyong was as the hot length of Jungkook’s dick slapped against each of his cheeks in turn, Jungkook sporting a rather sadistic smile. Finally, the younger male pushed the blunt cockhead at Jiyong’s tight lips teasingly. When Jiyong didn’t move to open, Jungkook gave him the command.

“Suck.”

Jiyong slipped his lips open just the smallest fraction before Jungkook was thrusting his length inside with no regard to Jiyong at all, the single minded pursuit of pleasure the only thing on his mind. Thank God he didn’t have much of a gag reflex.

Jungkook threw his head back as his dick slipped into the warm wet cocoon that was Jiyong’s mouth. The man also didn’t appear to gag easy, thank heaven for small miracles. At first Jiyong was rigid as Jungkook tugged at the elder’s hair, forcing him to swallow down Jungkook’s hardened cock in the most obscene manner. His resistance made Jungkook smile as within a few moments his body turned pliant under Jungkook’s abuse. He wondered if this is how it would always be between them.

That was until Jungkook’s brain caught the train of thought he was travelling down.

Always?

Was he implying there would be future times?

Did he want there to be more than one instance of this?

Already?

He hadn’t even gotten through the first instance.

Out of panic Jungkook tried his best to sidetrack himself, fucking Jiyong’s mouth with ferocity as if to drive the thoughts out of his head.

It probably made for a rather pleasing view, the way in which Jungkook’s dick was depriving him of more and more oxygen. Jiyong sputtered over it but the lightheaded feeling was too delicious and he could feel his cock leaking as it lay neglected between his legs.

Jungkook was close, he was so fucking close, his body solely focused on release. Jungkook prided himself on being a very thorough and patient lover but Jiyong took him so well. Especially with that annoyingly smart ass mouth of his. He thrust himself deeper and deeper into Jiyong’s mouth who couldn’t make any sound other than the little sputters as he drooled around Jungkook’s length, the head sometimes bulging out into his cheek cavities. Jiyong was going to make him come so hard. And then he was going to fucking swallow it. Just like Jungkook had to swallow everything else that Jiyong made him feel.

Jiyong would probably taste Jungkook in his mouth for weeks. The thought of some little part of Jiyong being marked as the younger males made his too tender heart speed up. The thought did not bode well for the atmosphere though. It was probably the lack of adequate oxygen supply to his brain while his mouth and half his throat was stuffed full of Jeon Jungkook. His hair felt like it would fall out at any moment as Jungkook slammed his mouth against his pubic bone once more before holding it still, rutting into his mouth in a near vibrating speed of motion.

Fuck should it even be possible to move your hips at that speed.

That was when Jiyong came, his body going boneless and somewhere in the distance, through a haze, Jiyong heard Jungkook cry out in pleasure before all the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....this chapter. LOL. I wasn't sure how I was going to work breath play into the chapter but I knew I really wanted to. Did I do a credible job?  
> Sorry it took so long. And that Jungkook still hasn't shared his illicit writings to Jiyong.  
> But trust me....Kookie is filthy ;)  
> And to clarify, Jiyong passed out there at the end. Because, after Kookie dick...who wouldn't?  
> LOL. Tell me what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> (going to bathe in my usual Holy Water now)


	9. Lies, lies, and more lies...

Jungkook was on cloud fucking nine. Hough it was embarrassing to have finished so fast in Jiyong’s mouth no less. He was sure the elder would have something witty to say about it… that is, if he weren’t lying in a crumpled, suspiciously unconscious looking heap on the floor.

_Fuck. I’ve killed him. Who the fuck dies while sucking dick?_

Kookie’s thoughts were in a panicked frenzy he almost didn’t know what to do, scrambling to the floor to find some sign of life from Jiyong.

_Wait… how the fuck do you take a pulse again? Is he breathing? Fuck._

He tried to calm himself down, he really did but he was working himself into hysterics.

“Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead… fuck, I am so screwed…” Jungkook mumbled useless, berating the powers that be as he gathered a pale Jiyong in his arms.

On the upside the older male looked beyond beautiful with such an unguarded face. Not that it would help anything seeing as he was dead…

“I’m not dead you asshole.” Jiyong’s voice croaked saucily from his lap and Jungkook’s face morphed from bewildered panic to sheer joy and relief in a matter of moments.

It was phenomena that sparked something deep in Jiyong’s soul. Something stirring. Because for a second… it sounded like Jungkook genuinely… cared.

“But… maybe next time, go a little easier on the throat, yeah? I do have to work for a living and I’d like for my soul to stay inside my body for the next 30 years give or take some.” The elder scolded and Jungkook’s eyes looked suspiciously glassy but he said nothing before hauling Jiyong into his arms, lifting him from the floor to gingerly lay him on the bed.

“It’s not funny, hyung.” Jungkook reprimanded as he made space to lay beside Jiyong who eyed him with well concealed surprise though he couldn’t quite keep the tone out of his voice.

“You’re—you’re going to stay?”

Jungkook hated it. He hated the lilt of uncertainty he noted in Jiyong’s voice. Like this was something new to him. Jiyong was so painfully beautiful, it wasn’t fair that he was used to that kind of…treatment. It was a topic they had touched upon briefly in their phone discussions but neither of them had dared to expand upon it, afraid of getting to deep, too attached.

“Someone has to make sure that bony ass of yours has some breakfast so that the next time you’re on your knees you don’t pass out and clamp down on my dick.” Jungkook tried to keep his tone playful and neutral. With Jiyong having just lost consciousness at his hands… he couldn’t help but feel partially responsible.

Jiyong laughed warmly, bringing his hand to cover the gummy smile the world loved so much in that trademark way of his that had Jungkook so enraptured the first time he’d spotted the man on television.

But wasn’t until Jiyong was nuzzling into him, chin propped against his shoulder, body curled into him as he lie his back that Jungkook knew he was in far too deep.

Far, far too deep.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever see the light of day again.

 

*

 

Except he did. He did see the light of day. Along with many other colors. The many colors of Jiyong’s ever changing hair as he straddled Jungkook, riding him from dusk ‘til dark. There were times they spent the whole day in bed, not even bothering for food.

Although Jungkook can only ever remember the one time they had made a food break and it ended with Jiyong bent over his kitchen table, plates clattering to the floor with every deep thrust he made as he fucked up into the red haired male.

“Kookie-ah! Please, my turn...” Jiyong was whining now. Jungkook liked this look on him the most, his hair a stark orange, though he also quite liked the way Jiyong was unable to keep his hands off of him whenever they saw eachother. Even in public places. It’s what had started this whole escapade.

Jungkook finished pumping himself through his orgasm before slipping outside of Jiyong who was merciless when he thrust into Jungkook’s waiting hole. The stretch still stung but he had worked deftly to prepare himself for Jiyong.

Because this was the shit fantasies were made of. Jiyong was sinking into him, Jungkook’s name on his lips, moaning in the way that had become so familiar to Jungkook. He knew that the elder was about to come.

“Fuck, I love you, Jungkook.”

The words made Jungkook’s blood freeze as he began to panic.

What the fuck did he do now?

Jiyong... loved him?

 

The words had slipped out unconsciously and if it weren’t that he was so close to coming Jiyong would have ran like a bat out of hell. So, he did the one thing he was always so capable of doing.

He lied. He lied through his fucking teeth.

“I love the way you feel. Your body… so tight. Fuck, Kookie-ah.”

He forced the words out as his body finally gave way to the tension that had clenched his muscles in its hold for so very long, spilling himself inside Jungkook.

The usual clean up routine that had once been so familiar now felt awkward and stilted and Jiyong hated it. He hated all of it. Hated the way his heart beat so fast around Jungkook, how he’d been only too happy to have had him in his bed repeatedly, and that though he knew him staying over each time was not a good thing to get attached to… he hated that he was. And that… was all about to end.

All because he couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut.

“So, uh, it’s about time we ended this. Don’t you think, Kookie-ah?” he said once they’d reached an acceptable state of dress, his voice oddly out of sorts in a way he couldn’t mask if his life depended on it. There were reasons he never starred in dramas. He was a terrible actor, as Seungri had pointed out on numerous occasions. Especially of late, when Jiyong had started to avoid all of his friends’ more pointed questions in regards to what was going on between him and the younger boy now standing before him.

Because the honest truth was Jiyong knew what it was he felt. But he had no idea what Jungkook was thinking or feeling. He also had the sinking feeling that he really didn’t want to either.

“Hyung…” Jungkook’s voice came in an unsteady tone that Jiyong tried to block out. Clearly the child suffered from shock after that mid-fuck confession that Jiyong had done a horrible job of bullshitting his way through. Could he get any classier? And he wondered why they all fucked him and left…

“It’s getting a bit boring, don’t you think? Well, it was fun while it lasted.” He said in a rush, quick to avert his eyes from Jungkook’s laser focused stare before the tears welled up in his eyes.

“See ya around, kid.” Jiyong smiled halfheartedly before dashing out of the empty storeroom they’d found to make a good use of their time between performances on KBS.

And if Jiyong’s voice sounded a little too hoarse or Jungkook’s eyes looked a little deader during the broadcast, no one said a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY for Kookie humor! Boooooo for Jiyong angst.....but I couldn't not what with my penchant for angst and all. I low key almost cried while writing this. Don't judge me. GD hits me where it hurts man. <3 Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know in the comments below ^_^


	10. Be Mine

_He loves me. He said it, didn’t he?_

He definitely said those words.

_“Fuck, I love you, Jungkook.”_

Jungkook wasn’t imagining things. He wasn’t imagining the way in which Jiyong had said them either. The way his lips had curled around them so perfectly, so….naturally. Likewise, Jungkook couldn’t deny the fact that he had a momentary lapse of straight panic.

But who wouldn’t with a virtual mid-fuck confession?

He’d watched Jiyong’s eyes catch the moment he’d said the words, as if desperate to take them back. He’d been quick and in a hurry to pull out of Jungkook after too, which only made the younger confused.

Shouldn’t they talk about this?

Were those the actions of someone who loved him?

Did Jungkook want Jiyong to love him?

Dragging a hand through his silky black hair he sighed loudly, an action that caused a highly amused Jimin to snicker beside him.

“It’s not funny Jimin-ah.” He sulked openly, unafraid to be himself in front of the other boy. Jimin and Jungkook were way past that.

“But it really is, Kookie.” The bastard had the audacity to smile at Jungkook in a fashion that was no less irritating than his chuckle.

“Whatever.” He sighed in retort. It wasn’t his most witty comeback, but for some reason he just wasn’t feeling it today.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this put out after the end of a one night stand.” Jimin pressed forward, grin still in his eyes as he leaned forward in his seat.

Jungkook wanted to ignore him, he really did, but he knew better than attempt to do so. Jimin would only comeback with curiosity ten times stronger if he did so.

“I don’t think it’s called a one night stand if it’s a more than one night thing, Jiminnie.”

Jimin’s eyes widened, his mouth falling agape.

“You fucked more than once? I’m shocked!” Jimin gasped and Jungkook snorted.

Not that Jimin was a prude by any standards but sometimes he could be more naïve than Jungkook could possibly stand.

“It’s Kwon Jiyong. If he was offering more than one night, of course I would fuck him more than once.” Jungkook said bluntly, the words causing color to rise in Jimin’s face, who’s annoyingly plush mouth was still open wide in awe.

“No, that’s not what I mean. I mean, I’m shocked because Jiyong doesn’t DO repeat offers. He doesn’t do people staying over. He’s like the notorious one and done.” Jimin shook his head vehemently before recounting the tale.

“What are you talking about?” Jungkook asked with a grimaced. The things Jimin was saying started to make his stomach turn in what was both a sickening and giddy fashion.

Because if what he said was true then Jungkook really was special.

But if what he said was true, Jiyong had obviously had his fill of him and was on to the next.

The prospect made Jungkook’s stomach do a funny flip. He suddenly had the urge to punch the daylights out of the faceless body hovering over the flushed and naked image of Jiyong his mind conjured after days spent studying the form.

“How can you not have heard of this?! It was all after those whispers of the sketchy skinship between him and T.O.P stopped…” Jimin’s voice was lurking dangerously in Jungkook’s ear as his head began to fill with images.

Images of Jiyong turning elsewhere for comfort, for pleasure, for their late night talks.

“Just shut up, Jimin.” He spat.

Jimin just turned his round kohl lined eyes on him and it only made Jungkook yearn more, the orange hair a little too similar to another carrot colored head. It made Jungkook see red.

“I’m going for some fucking air.”

Ripping the earbuds out of his ear he shoved his arms into his jacket, leaving a smirking Jimin in his wake.

“Well done, Jimin-ah.” Jin praised quietly.

“My work here is done. Now, I believe you owe me my reward, hyung.” Jimin’s eyes glinted dangerously and Jin smiled, dropping to his knees before the younger male.

“Anything for you, Jimin-ah.”

 

*

 

Jiyong didn’t know what to expect. But it certainly wasn’t Jungkook at his door at 11:00 at night, looking like he wanted to either devour Jiyong whole or punch him. Jiyong wasn’t hedging any bits as it really could go either way.

“What brings you here, Jungkook-ah?” Jiyong asked as steadily as he could manage, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Not that Jungkook gave him much of a choice to answer before the younger male’s lips were on his in a bruising, almost punishing fashion. Jiyong gobbled up the kisses like he’d been deprived of oxygen for the last few days and Jungkook was breathing air to his lungs for the first time.

“Kookie-ah.” He whined helplessly as the younger, but taller, male hefted his legs up and around him, shoving his back against the wall, pelvis grinding into him with an erection the size of China.

“No one else.” Jungkook growled at him.

Jiyong’s breath caught in his throat and Jungkook pulled it out of him in the next moment, tongue laving at the spot just behind his ear.

“No one else, Jiyong. No one else but me. Just be mine.”

Jiyong moaned loudly, his face coloring. Because he hadn’t had a chance to tell Jungkook that he had a guest… well, numerous guests over.

“Jungkook-ah…I…”

“I don’t care who else is here. Just fucking say it, Ji.”

Jiyong could say nothing, his eyes searching Jungkook’s face as he watched the younger male’s face soften.

“Live them out with me.”

“Pardon?” Jiyong managed as Jungkook’s fingers snuck up to tuck a section of hair behind his ear and out of his face.

“My fantasies. My stories. Let’s reenact them. Every single one. Just you and me. Let’s write new ones, hyung.”

Jiyong could feel the lump building in his throat. He was hoping for too much. Jungkook probably didn’t mean what he thought he meant. Jungkook obviously hadn’t seen through Jiyong’s pathetic attempt at a lie that time backstage at KBS.

He was already in far too deep.

Far, far too deep to keep wounding himself this way.

Keeping Jungkook close like this, it wasn’t good for his heart.

“Jungkook-ah…I can’t. We can’t. Not anymore.” He tried in vain, his voice smaller than he would have liked and lacking all of its firmness, as if asking to be swayed.

The snarl was back, Jungkook’s voice rising to a level that had everyone in the kitchen scattering like ants in a rainstorm. It was an impressive considering most of his friends weren’t easily cowed.

“Unless you want to see Kwon Jiyong taken right here, I suggest you leave.”

One by one, Daesung, Seunghyun, Youngbae, and lastly Seungri filed out of the place in a silent fashion, Seunghyun’s hand being the only one to have the audacity to land in a comforting patting motion on his shoulder.

Fucking heartless bastards. All of them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it has straight up been AGES since Ive updated anything.   
> School just got super busy and I really apologize my attention has been pulled here and there and everywhere.   
> I legit kind of feel like I've been a horrible parent and been neglecting my children lol. (aka my fics) (and my readers)  
> Anyways, I think Red Lipstick will finish with the next chapter which I PROMISE really will be up soon!  
> Hope you enjoyed the update! Tell me what you think!  
> And as always, thank you for reading, until next time! <3
> 
> -Illeana


	11. Glass Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the SUPER late ending to this fic. Here enjoy 2k of smut with feelings as my peace offering!

Jungkook refrained from snarling when Seunghyun had placed his hand anywhere near Jiyong. Though it wasn’t really surprising. He was candidly animalistic when he fucked Jiyong. Jiyong appeared to enjoy it, if the way he’d ripped Jiyong free of his no doubt expensive clothing with no regard for the feel of the fabric only seeking to gain access to the much more primal heated skin he knew lie beneath.

The need to claim Jiyong made him move without thought, likewise, Jiyong seemed to go pliant under Jungkook’s touch, offering his body like some weird fucked up sacrifice.

His mouth however, hadn’t stopped running. It was completely incongruent with his body. All the words spilling forth from the elder’s lips were in protest but his body answered Jungkook like he’d been born to answer him in just that fashion.

“Jungkook. We can’t— _ah_ —please. If we do this it will just end badly…”

Jungkook growled at him. He actually growled at him. Then the younger’s hands were clasping around his wrist in a strong grip, dragging Jiyong forward into the room. Jiyong thought he would stop somewhere near the sofa or even a table but Jungkook appeared to have no such intention. Instead he thrust Jiyong against the clear floor to ceiling windows that provided the glittering night view Jiyong had essentially bought the apartment for.

The wide expanse of his heated skin cooled against the glass as Jungkook pinned his body in, smiling at him wolfishly. The look in his eyes made Jiyong swallow audibly.

“Nervous, hyung?” Jungkook breathed as tugged at the seams of Jiyong’s thin boxers, the only stitch of clothing left that afforded him any modesty.

Jiyong glanced up at the taller (but younger) male with eyes wider than saucers yet he gave his head a little shake.

“Too bad. I like it when I can make you tremble.”

Jungkook was leaning into the crook of his neck now, trailing his lips in a feather light manner that was making Jiyong shiver a bit. Still he stubbornly kept his eyes open even when the lips stopped at his ear, breath hot and heavy and growling.

“A-are you r-really planning on fucking me against th-the window?” Jiyong sputters, his voice a lot less in control than he would have liked and a tad too excited, especially when Jungkook’s breathy chuckle fills his ears and he closes eyes to the sensation.

But Jungkook doesn’t give him the time to gather himself before sucking at the base of Jiyong’s neck, a decision he knows he will regret in the morning when he has to try and cover it with make-up. But inside he’s quaking with need and excitement at the idea of being marked by Jungkook. That way even after he leaves he’ll still have a little piece of Jungkook to carry with him. It’s silly and sentimental but he can’t help himself.

“How else am I gonna let everyone else know you belong to me?” Jiyong’s stomach does a funny flip at the implication of Jungkook’s words.

“God knows you’re too proud to admit it. Even to yourself.” Jungkook chuckles as his head parts to look, really look at Jiyong. Jiyong feels naked. Much more naked than just removing the layers of fabric that lay between them.

Jungkook’s lips are there, pink and slightly swollen, slick with a light layer of spit but it’s his eyes, soft and pleading that really does Jiyong in.

“You belong with me hyung.” The words are soft and gentle and Jiyong isn’t sure what they mean exactly but he knows that they’re more than he’s hoped for up until now.

But Jungkook was never one to be mushy for long, grinding his jean clad hips into Jiyong’s with a groan.

“I’ll make you understand. Tonight, I’ll make you understand, hyung.”

Jiyong whimpered as Jungkook’s fingers delved into his waistband and he was quickly divested of his remaining stitch of clothing. The only solace he took in being fucked against a window is that it was late at night and he had a privacy fence. Still…anyone might see. His friends, his neighbors, anyone if they happened into his yard by chance.

“Jungkook-ah, not the—the window. People can see…” he voiced his concerns aloud.

“Let them see.” Was all Jungkook growled back before taking Jiyong’s lips in an almost bruising fashion as if to punish him for speaking. Jiyong’s hands snuck over to the younger’s zipper, pulling it down and pushing the button through the hole in a flash, much faster than Jungkook could catch. The jeans pooled at his ankles and he gracelessly flung them away, lips never leaving Jiyong.

Jiyong moaned into his mouth and Jungkook swallowed the sounds gleefully, hot little pants of his own sending blood rushing south and making Jiyong impossibly hard as their erections slotted together side by side, the friction delicious yet not enough all at the same time.

Jiyong could feel cotton of Jungkook’s boxers rub roughly at the tip of the head, the warmth bleeding through the fabric. But oh how he craved skin against skin, slick and hard. He whined impatiently, trying to sneak fingers into the elastic band of the fabric but Jungkook captured his wrists before they could reach their destination. Taking said slim wrists in one hand he reached between them to curl a tight fist around Jiyong’s cock, smirking as Jiyong whined, unable to control his reactions when the younger started to pump his length in slow methodical drags.

“All I could think about for the past few weeks is you. Do you know how maddening that is?”

Jiyong knows these words are important but between Jungkook’s warm palm and his thumbing of the increasingly wet slit at the tip of his dick he was whimpering, unable to truly focus.

Sensing this, Jungkook took a moment to bring the hand that had once been curled around Jiyong’s length and lick the palm obscenely, coating the surface with spit before wrapping it around Jiyong once more, eliciting another whine from the elder at the feeling of warmth and wetness curled around his cock. He tried to buck into Jungkook’s fist but the younger was frustratingly still in his movements.

“You haven’t my question Jiyong-ssi.” Jungkook reprimanded in that husky way of his.

“N-no.” Jiyong stammered. Though he wasn’t quite sure what exactly it was Jungkook had asked and clearly it wasn’t the right answer. Instead, Jungkook’s hand slipped from Jiyong’s painful erection to cup his own hardened cock through his boxers, rubbing it gingerly and smiling though his eyes were averted as he palmed at his package, still holding Jiyong captive.

“You don’t know, huh? How about now, hyung?” Jungkook peered up at him from beneath his long eyelashes and Jiyong’s breath caught in his throat.

“Do you know how much I wanted you? Do you know how much I wanted to make you scream those three little words again?” Jungkook was pressing his body closer to Jiyong, as if that were possible, lips at Jiyong’s though not capturing them in a kiss.

The look in Jungkook’s eyes was one Jiyong wasn’t sure he could handle from sheer intensity. He’d always been weak to the younger boy’s seemingly disarming gaze. It was what drew him in the first place if he thought about it.

As such, he forced himself to look back into those same eyes, and they peered into him as if stripping away all the shellac Jiyong put on for the masses to convince them he was okay.

There was a question there. One he had to answer if he wanted Jungkook and all that it entailed. And the look in the younger male’s eyes was demanding nothing less. Jiyong would give it to him, despite being afraid.

The air was heavy in its silence, their bodies cooling in the open air and yet sharing the same familiar heat they’d shared so many times before.

“I’m scared.” Jiyong’s voice was incredibly small and Jungkook swallowed but continued his relentless gaze, searching for nothing less than Jiyong’s soul laid bare.

“Scared of what Jiyong?” Jungkook’s voice was harsh in his ear, insistent and commanding.

“More.” Jiyong laughed bitterly, turning his head for a moment. “Anything more than… this.”

Once again the silence was nearly impenetrable for a minute.

“Bullshit.” Jungkook spat.

“You’re only scared I won’t stay. You’re scared of rejection. You’re not scared of this turning into something more, Ji.” Jungkook loosened his hold at Jiyong’s wrists and Jiyong let his arms drag down the glass listlessly as he looked anywhere but at Jungkook, unable to face him.

“You’re right.” Jiyong laughed bitterly, using a smile to mask the pain, both from his aching erection and soon to be equally aching heart.

“And you’re wrong.” Jungkook whispered softly, his hands slid gently to Jiyong’s jaw, turning the elder to face him properly once more.

“I will stay if you ask. I won’t leave until you force me out. I will not reject you unless you break me. Kinks be damned.” Jungkook let out a breathy chuckle at the last bit before he was grabbing at Jiyong’s hips and pressing him against the cool glass.

“Really, you should be more worried about me staying than anything, hyung. You might never get rid of me.”

Jiyong’s heart clenched at the words, forearms braced against the glass unable to grasp much of anything given the slick surface. Jungkook’s spit slicked fingers were prodding at Jiyong’s hole, the burn of the stretch and Jiyong sucking in a breath but being grateful for it. This is likely all he would get of Jungkook and he would gladly take what the younger male was willing to give, for however long it lasted as it seemed the boy had not tired of him just yet.

It wasn’t long before Jungkook was pushing the hot silky blunt head of his dick into Jiyong. If his fingers were painful, this was ten times more so, makeshift lubrication be damned but Jiyong gritted his teeth and bared with it, a glutton for pain tonight it seemed.

“If it hurts so bad you should say something hyung. We need this pretty ass of yours to at least be able to sit in interview chairs without a grimace.” Jungkook chuckled from behind him and Jiyong’s body worked to adjust to the hard length shoved inside his ass.

“It’s fine.” Jiyong managed to spit, face angled against the side of the glass so he could peer over his shoulder and back at Jungkook who only grinned at him before thrusting all the way in, pressing Jiyong’s body in full against the clear glass. After a brief period of bleary pleasure filled whines as the elder adjusted, what was once pain dissolving quickly into pleasure, Jiyong felt Jungkook’s fingers sink deep into his hair.

He wasn’t expecting the younger to yank hard on his hair forcing his head back far enough to pull his face away from the glass as Jungkook fucked into him, Jiyong’s neglected and leaking cock still pressing relentlessly against the rapidly cooling glass.

“I love you too, Kwon Jiyong. Every. Filthy. Inch.” Jungkook breathed into his ear, punctuating his words with harsh thrusts that had Jiyong whining obscenely, completely at the mercy of the younger male. It was the words that pushed closer to edge but Jungkook was quicker, picking up the pace, fucking ruthlessly into Jiyong before coming with a cry.

“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyousofuckingmuchJi.”

The feeling of Jungkook filling him up with that wet milky white substance of himself had Jiyong pushing himself backwards onto Jungkook’s fading erection until his muscles were clenching mercilessly and painting the glass white as he came untouched.

Jungkook’s hand snaked around to milk Jiyong through the remainder of his orgasm while his ass clenched around the younger male, collective juices dripping down Jiyong’s thigh.

It was when they fell together in a boneless, messy, disgusting lump on his sofa and loveseat respectively that Jiyong fully processed the situation.

“So….you love me…” Jiyong drawled slowly, a smile creeping across his face as he took in the flush that overtook Jungkook.

“Shut up.”

“Can’t. You love me, remember? It’s now my job to annoy you.”

“Keep it up and Ill fulfill this fantasy of coming in your hair just before an interview.”

“You know that was a pretty good story actually. I could probably use it as gel.” Jiyong grinned, unable to help himself before his face was obscured by a flying pillow landing none to softly on his face.

But not before he caught the absolutely charming full body blush working its way across Jeon Jungkook.

 _His_ Jeon Jungkook.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO the end of the Yongkook pairing has finally made its appearance. What a grand ending it was lol. What did you think? Was Jiyong insufferable or adorable? Is dominant Kookie hot or no? LOL. Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
